Métamorphoses
by gengen07
Summary: Buffy aide Willow à se mettre sur son 31 pour séduire Alex. Lors d'un party, Alex n'est pas le seul séduit par la jeune fille. Un démon fait son apparition. Buffy devra intervenir. Se situe au début de la deuxième saison. AlexWillow


Une grande fête était organisée pour célébrer la fin de l'année scolaire, Buffy, Willow et Alex comptaient bien y participer, à moins qu'un autre démon vienne anéantir cette soirée. Buffy détestait parfois son boulot de tueuse, elle ne pouvait passer une soirée tranquille avec ses amis sans qu'un monstre débarque pour tout gâcher, elle devait le tuer pour empêcher celui-ci de gâcher sa soirée. Sa vie sociale prenait parfois de durs coups, mais telle est la vie d'une exécutrice... c'est ce que Giles lui répétait toujours. Une chance qu'elle avait Alex et Willow pour lui tenir compagnie... et pour l'aider à accomplir son devoir de tueuse. Et il y avait Angel, ce beau vampire torturé de remords, elle l'aimait tellement, mais il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre eux... Ils s'étaient entendus qu'ils ne devaient plus se fréquenter, Buffy était triste à cette idée. Elle passait ses journées à penser à Angel... et ses soirées à tuer des démons, ce qui lui rappelait son bien-aimé...

Buffy était assise dans la bibliothèque, et réfléchissait... à propos d'Angel. Willow se demandait si Alex remarquerait un jour qu'elle est folle de lui, mais elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait de yeux que pour Buffy, elle n'était pas jalouse, mais elle aurait aimé qu'Alex s'intéresse un peu plus à elle. C'est alors qu'il entra dans la pièce en s'écriant : « Enfin la journée terminée ! On va pouvoir penser à cette fête organisée ce soir, on y va toujours ? »

Willow lui répond : « Je te ferais remarquer que tu as séché trois cours, voilà pourquoi la journée a passé si vite. »

- Et c'est les meilleurs moments de ma journée...

- J'ai bien l'intention d'aller à cette soirée, lui dit Buffy, à condition que monsieur quelque-chose-se-prépare m'en donne l'autorisation.

- Et s'il refusait, tu n'irais pas ?, demanda Willow.

- Mais bien sûr que j'irais, mais je devrais mentir à mon observateur préféré.

Elle regarda Giles avec un beau sourire et un petit clignement de yeux.

Giles prit la parole : « Je n'ai aucune objection à ce que tu ailles à cette soirée, mais tu devras faire un tour par le cimetière pour t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Moi, ce soir, je passerai la soirée dans mes bouquins pour avoir un peu d'informations sur l'événement qui se prépare... »

- Un événement ? Quel événement, Giles ?, lui demanda Buffy.

- Dans une semaine environ, quelque chose se passera, je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu devras intervenir...

- Encore une fois, le coupa Buffy.

- Et oui, devrais-je te rappeler que tu es la tueuse ?

- Non, non, vous me le rappeler assez souvent comme ça.

- Puis-je continuer ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit un événement aussi dangereux que l'avènement du Maître, mais puisque nous sommes sur la bouche de l'enfer, il se peut que des vampires ou des démons surgissent des ténèbres.

- Ou des égouts, rajouta Alex.

- Quand exactement se produira cet événement ?, demanda Willow.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, d'après mes calculs, ça se produirait à la fin de la semaine prochaine, mais je dois revérifier pour en être certain. Je dois chercher d'autres indices. Il y a des volontaires pour m'aider ce soir ou vous allez tous à cette soirée ?

- J'ai bien l'intention de passer ma soirée en compagnie des deux plus belles filles du lycée, dit Alex en serrant Buffy et Willow dans ses bras.

- D'accord, je ferai mes recherches seul. Garde ton beeper sur toi, au cas où..., dit Giles en regardant Buffy.

- Oui je sais, au cas où vos calculs seraient quelque peu faussés par je ne sais quoi et que cet événement arrive plus tôt que prévu... j'aurais mon beeper, comme toujours. Vous savez que vous pouvez me joindre en tout temps..., lui dit Buffy avec un petit sourire en coin. Si vous n'avez pas d'objection, j'aimerais rentrer à la maison, pour me préparer à ce party.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais aller me préparer, intervient Alex.

- Je vous suis, je vais moi aussi aller chez moi pour me trouver quelque chose de pas trop pire à porter ce soir. Tu n'as pas de suggestions pour moi, demanda Willow en s'adressant à Buffy.

- Viens, nous allons aller voir ça.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent la porte de la bibliothèque en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Giles. Alex courrait derrière elles, en leur criant de l'attendre.

----------

Les trois amis étaient sur le chemin du retour, ils passèrent devant la maison d'Alex. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas, Willow lui fit remarquer que c'était sa maison.

- Ah ! Mais oui ! Désolé, je pensais à la belle soirée que nous allons passer tous les trois.

- On se revoit ce soir au party, lui dit Buffy, à ce soir, Alex.

- À ce soir, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me fausser compagnie.

- Je... nous ne te ferions jamais ça, Alex, répliqua Willow, nous voulons nous amuser autant que toi à cette petite fête.

- Petite ? Qui a parlé de petite fête ? demanda Alex, il paraît que c'est un méga party. Tout le lycée y est invité.

- C'est une si grosse fête ? demanda Willow. Et nous y sommes invités ? Oh ! Serions-nous en train de devenir populaires ?

- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les plus populaires, mais nous sommes ensemble et c'est ce qui compte, non ? demanda Buffy. De plus, tout le lycée va à cette fête, normal que nous y soyons invités.

- Dans quelques heures, nous serons en train de boire de la bière et fêter, dit Alex tout heureux.

- De la bière ? Il y aura de l'alcool ? questionna Willow.

- Non, on aura chacun un petit verre de jus et quelques cookies, lui répond Buffy en riant. Nous devrions peut-être aller nous préparer, non ?

- Bonne idée, j'y vais, dit Alex en allant vers la porte de la maison, d'ailleurs je suis chez moi... à ce soir !

- Je vais t'aider à trouver quelque chose qui fera baver notre cher Alex, dit Buffy en entraînant Willow avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux qu'Alex me remarque ? lui répond son amie.

- Willow, si tu l'aimes, tu dois lui montrer que tu t'intéresses à lui ! Nous allons te relooker !

- Changer de look ? Non ce n'est pas pour moi, je ne veux pas que tout le lycée me remarque, seulement Alex.

- Si tout le lycée te remarque, tu es presque sure qu'Alex te remarquera.

- Tu as sûrement raison. En ce qui concerne les garçons, tu en sais beaucoup plus que moi. Je devrais te faire confiance...

Willow ouvrit la porte de la maison et fit entrer Buffy, elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Voyons ce que cache ce placard, dit Buffy.

- Je t'avertis qu'il n'y a pas grand chose de très intéressant, ou qui me rendrait intéressante.

- Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver quelque chose...

Buffy se mit à fouiller dans le placard de Willow. Elle en sortit un joli chandail blanc, puis une jupe noire...

- Non, Buffy, cette jupe est beaucoup trop courte, je ne porterai jamais ça !

- Mais Willow... je suis sûre qu'avec ça, Alex sera à tes pieds avant la fin de la soirée.

- Mais c'est trop court ! Buffy, je ne peux pas porter ça.

- Pourquoi pas ? Allez va l'enfiler que je puisse voir de quoi tu as l'air.

- OK ! OK ! Donne-la-moi...

- Tiens... où est le chandail que j'avais trouvé ? Ah! Tiens, le voilà.

Willow enfila la jupe, puis le chandail.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à porter, dit Willow derrière son paravent.

- Sors de là que je puisse voir.

Willow sortit. La jupe lui allait merveilleusement bien, mais le chandail n'était pas très bien assorti à la jupe que lui avait dénichée Buffy.

- Hum... attends une petite minute, je crois avoir vu quelque chose pour remplacer ce chandail... est-ce que tous ces vêtements sont à toi ?

- Oui, chaque fois que ma mère passe devant une boutique, elle ne peut s'empêcher de me rapporter quelque chose, même si elle sait que ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de vêtement... à bien y penser, je crois qu'elle ignore tout ce qui me concerne, on ne se voit presque jamais.

- Tu devrais lui parler un peu plus, non ? Ah ! Ah ! Je t'ai trouvé, dit Buffy, en s'adressant à un chandail sans manche qu'elle venait de retrouver parmi la pile de vêtements qui se trouvait dans le placard de la jeune fille. Tiens, enfile ça.

- Sans manche ? Mais... mais... en plus de porter une jupe courte comme celle-ci, tu vas me faire porter un chandail sans manche ? Mais ce n'est pas moi du tout !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut, changer la petite Willow timide en une Willow qui fait tomber les mecs comme des mouches ?

- Non, je ne veux pas faire tomber les garçons comme des mouches, je veux seulement qu'Alex me remarque un peu plus...

- Essaie ce chandail et on verra bien.

Willow prit le chandail puis disparu derrière le paravent.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça fera un peu trop noir ; chandail noir, jupe noire.

- Non, ça sera super. Tu as autre chose que des souliers de course comme chaussure ? Comme des souliers à talon ?

- Euh... je crois que j'en ai une paire dans le placard, sous le tas de linge que je n'ai jamais porté jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ah ! Les voilà.

Willow réapparut.

- Wow ! Mais tu es magnifique !

- N'exagère pas trop quand même.

- Je n'exagère pas du tout. Regarde-toi, tu es étincelante. Tu as du maquillage ?

- Du maquillage ? Mais tu veux vraiment que je ressemble à un clown ?

- Tu ne ressembleras pas à un clown, il n'y a aucun clown aussi beau que toi. Tu n'as pas de maquillage ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que ma mère est du genre à acheter.

- Alors tu viendras chez moi quand nous aurons fini, je vais te maquiller. Maintenant, on s'attaque à tes cheveux.

- Mes cheveux ? Mais ils sont très bien comme ça, non ?

- Oui, ils sont bien, mais ils sont toujours peignés comme ça, on va changer un peu. Assieds-toi là.

Willow s'exécuta. Buffy prit une brosse et entreprit de donner un nouveau look à sa crinière. Elle lui attacha une mèche, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que cela donne ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui avait remonté les cheveux, quelques mèches lui retombaient sur le côté.

- Je devrais être coiffeuse, dit alors Buffy à la blague. Je trouve que tu es superbe.

- Je peux voir ?

- Oui... vas-y regarde.

Willow s'approcha du miroir.

- Ce n'est pas si pire, s'exclama Willow, je crois que mes cheveux n'ont jamais eu l'air aussi... chic.

- Je crois que nous avons terminé, il ne reste que le maquillage, on va chez moi ?

- Je te suis... j'espère que je ne croiserai personne avant ce soir...

- Viens, lui dit Buffy en riant.

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers la maison de Buffy.

- J'ai hâte de voir la réaction d'Alex.

- Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, lui répond Willow.

Elles étaient maintenant devant la maison des Summers, Willow se demandait si elle pourrait un jour se remettre du traumatisme que lui apportera son nouveau look.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je me prépare avant de te transformer en reine de beauté ?

- Non, même que si tu n'as pas le temps de t'attaquer à mon visage, ça ne me dérangera pas du tout.

- Willow, je vais avoir le temps, je sais déjà ce que je vais porter, et n'est pas peur, je ne te volerai pas la vedette, dit-elle en riant.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça... je ne veux pas être la vedette...

Buffy cherchait sa robe blanche qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle est morte. Elle la chercha dans son placard, puis sous le lit.

- Où est cette robe ? Je la cherche tout le temps... J'espère qu'elle n'est pas au lavage.

Buffy courait de sa chambre à la salle de lavage. Willow la suivait en silence, en se demandant comment Buffy faisait pour toujours porter du linge comme celui-là... elle, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir supporter de porter les vêtements que Buffy lui avait trouvés.

- Ah! Elle n'est pas ici, elle doit être dans ma chambre. Tu es bien silencieuse, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

- Rien, rien, je me disais simplement que ce que je porte n'est vraiment pas comme ce que j'ai l'habitude de porter.

- Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé, c'est justement ce qu'on voulait que tu changes un peu. Ah ! Je l'ai ! Tu crois qu'elle serait bien pour ce soir, cette robe ?

- Elle est très belle.

- Bon, et bien maintenant je dois trouver mes bas de nylon blanc... ils doivent être par-là. Ah! Je les ai. Je vais m'habiller, attends-moi.

Willow se disait que Buffy était chanceuse d'avoir un copain comme Angel, il était beau, et il l'aimait. Elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne la remarquait plus, elle faisait maintenant partie du paysage, comme la route sur laquelle on marche chaque jour ou un vieux crayon tout mâchouillé, on sait qu'on devrait le jeter, mais on le garde parce qu'on y est attaché. Buffy sortit de la salle de bain.

- Tu es prête ? On va commencer ton maquillage si on ne veut pas être en retard.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment prête, mais puisqu'il le faut..., lui dit-elle en s'assoyant près d'elle, attendant de se faire barbouiller la figure.

- Tu devrais te maquiller plus souvent, je suis sure que ça te fait bien, lui dit Buffy en lui appliquant de l'ombre à paupière.

- Si je me maquillais moi-même, je ressemblerais à un clown, et ça ferait peur à Alex, tu savais qu'il avait peur des... oups... je ne devais le dire à personne.

- Alex a peur des clowns ? demanda-t-elle en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé, la rassura-t-elle en lui appliquant un peu de fard à joue.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû parler de ça, je lui avais promis que je ne parlerais jamais de son secret à personne.

- Je ne lui en parlerai pas, à part peut-être pour du chantage. Tu pourrais arrêter de parler quelques minutes pour que je puisse appliquer ton rouge à lèvres.

Willow ne parlait plus. Elle se laissait tripoter le visage par son amie. Elle savait que Buffy savait s'y prendre.

- Voilà, maintenant Alex ne pourra plus te résister.

- Il ne me reconnaîtra jamais, dit Willow en riant.

----------

Alex n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait été à la fête à 16h30, avec environ trois heures d'avance. Il comptait invité Buffy à danser plusieurs fois pendant la soirée. Il se mit à se parler à lui-même :

- J'espère qu'elle n'invitera pas ce Angel. Que lui trouve-t-elle ? Il n'est pas si beau que ça et en plus, il est un vampire. Moi je peux lui tenir compagnie, nuit et jour, lui ne peut se pointer que le soir venu, sinon il ne resterait qu'un petit tas de poussière, quel dommage, dit-il ironiquement. Je me demande si les filles sont prêtes, sûrement pas. Elles ne doivent sûrement pas avoir fini de se préparer, tu connais les filles. Peut-être que Willow est prête, elle n'est pas comme toutes ces filles à qui cela prend deux ou trois heures pour se préparer. Je vais l'appeler.

Il composa le numéro de téléphone de la jeune fille. Aucune réponse.

- C'est bizarre. Willow n'est pas chez elle. Ah! Buffy devait l'aider à trouver quelque chose à porter. Elles n'ont dû rien trouver d'intéressant chez Willow, du moins rien d'assez intéressant selon Buffy, alors elles ont été chez elle, à moins qu'elles ne soient allées faire un tour dans les magasins. Je vais attendre que ce soit l'heure en regardant un peu la télé. Ah! Chouette, dit-il sarcastiquement en allumant la télévision, que des documentaires...

----------

De son côté, Giles continuait ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Il cherchait des indices sur ce qui allait se passer dans environ une semaine. Il aurait bien voulu avoir un peu d'aide, mais comme il connaissait Buffy, il savait qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à une soirée pour bosser sur son devoir de tueuse. Il savait combien il était dur pour Buffy d'être à la fois l'exécutrice et une jeune étudiante de 16 ans. Mais il avait du mal à la comprendre parfois. Il croyait que Willow ou même Alex aurait pu l'aider ce soir, mais les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne pensaient qu'à faire la fête.

Il était seul à la bibliothèque, il cherchait, cherchait et cherchait. Il était plongé dans ses recherches, il ne vit pas qui venait d'entrer...

----------

Il était presque l'heure de partir. Alex regardait l'heure avec impatience. Il avait vraiment hâte d'aller rejoindre les filles au party. Il regarda sa montre une dernière fois, puis se regarda dans le miroir. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, il avait l'air, selon lui, du parfait gentleman. Il ne lui manquait que le veston et le nœud papillon pour avoir l'air d'aller à un mariage. Il était très chic. Il ne tenait plus en place, il devait partir. Même s'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas partir si vite, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la demeure de Sebastian, l'étudiant qui organisait la soirée. Il marchait dans la rue en se parlant à nouveau à lui-même :

- Je suis sur que je vais arriver avant Buffy et Willow. Je crois que je ne devrais pas être si énervé, ce n'est qu'une soirée pour célébrer la fin d'année ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma dernière année d'école, je vais devoir retourner au lycée dans quelques mois... mais il faut bien profiter de la vie, après tout on vit sur la bouche de l'enfer, demain je serai peut-être mort, alors profitons-en et faisons la fête !

----------

Buffy et Willow allaient partir lorsque madame Summers entra.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Joyce.

- Je suis là, maman, répondit Buffy en descendant l'escalier, suivie de Willow.

- Bonjour ma chérie, bonjour... euh... Buffy, tu ne fais pas les présentations ?

- Maman, c'est...

- Willow ! Mais je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci madame Summers.

- Vous sortez ce soir ?

- Oui quelqu'un organise une grande fête pour fêter la fin des cours. Nous avons l'intention de trouver un copain à Willow.

Willow rougit.

- Belle comme tu es, tu n'auras aucun problème à t'en trouver un, lui dit alors Joyce.

Willow, timide, ne répondit pas.

- Maman, je peux t'emprunter la voiture ?

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as échoué ton code de la route, voilà pourquoi.

- Je voulais seulement épargner à Willow d'avoir à marcher deux rues complètes. Elle n'est pas très habituée avec les talons je crois.

- Je peux aller vous reconduire, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller vous chercher ce soir. J'ai l'intention de me coucher tôt. Il y a un grand vernissage à la galerie demain et je dois me lever très tôt pour tout organiser. Attendez-moi un instant, je vais vous y conduire.

Les filles s'installèrent dans la voiture de madame Summers. Celle-ci sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la maison.

- Vous êtes prêtes ? On y va.

Elle déposa Buffy et Willow devant la maison de Sebastian, le jeune étudiant riche qui organisait la soirée. Alex n'était pas arrivé. Les filles décidèrent d'entrer sans l'attendre, il les rejoindrait à l'intérieur. La maison était énorme. Elles entrèrent, l'intérieur était encore plus grand qu'elles ne l'auraient imaginé. Il y avait des centaines de tables à l'étage où elles étaient entrées, avec un bar à l'arrière. On pouvait voir la piste de danse un étage plus bas, les personnes assises aux tables pouvaient donc regarder leurs amis danser. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde qui était arrivé. Alex aurait sans doute du mal à les retrouver. Elles s'assirent donc près de la porte pour pouvoir le voir arriver.

Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, Alex faisait son entrée. Il entra et observa le palais. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était invité à entrer dans la plus belle maison de Sunnydale. Il remarqua alors Buffy assise à une table qui discutait avec une fille qu'il ne semblait pas connaître. Il se dit à lui-même:

- Ouah ! J'espère que Buffy me la présentera, elle a l'air canon. Mais... où est Willow ? Je ne la vois pas. Elle ne doit pas être arrivée.

Buffy avait vu Alex entrer. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, en avertissant Willow de son arrivée. Willow était très nerveuse. Alex s'approcha d'elles en saluant Buffy :

- Salut Buffy, ça va ?

Il se retourna vers Willow en lui disant :

- Salut, je m'appelle Alex, je ne crois pas que l'on se connaisse.

Willow ouvrit la bouche :

- Salut Alex.

Alex reconnut alors la voix de sa meilleure amie.

- Willow !!!!!! Mais... tu es merveilleuse ! Je crois que je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu... je pense même que si tu n'avais pas été avec Buffy, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'aller te parler. Tu es vraiment très très belle.

Il ne quittait plus Willow des yeux.

- Comment trouves-tu la maison ? lui demanda Buffy.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu, il était trop occupé à observer attentivement son amie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Tout en l'observant, il se disait : « Comme elle est belle, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas demandé à sortir avant aujourd'hui ? Je suis sure que maintenant, plein d'autres mecs lui feront la cour, alors je n'aurai plus aucune chance.»

- Buffy appelle la lune, je répète Buffy appelle la lune.

Il ne répondit toujours pas, encore obnubilé par Willow. Buffy secoua alors sa main devant les yeux du garçon.

- Ah! Désolé, je réfléchissais...

- Je te demandais comment tu trouvais la maison.

- Elle est extrêmement grande, je ne crois pas que je vais m'aventurer seul dans cette maison de peur de ne pas ressortir d'ici avant une semaine.

- Moi non plus, mais je la trouve très belle, dit Willow en regardant autour d'elle. Vous croyez que Sebastian arrive à se retrouver sa propre maison ?

- Il doit sûrement avoir un plan, répondit Alex en rigolant, il aurait dû en distribuer à l'entrée pour ne pas que l'on se perde.

- Et comment trouves-tu notre amie, demanda Buffy en pointant Willow.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il la trouva si belle qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de dire la vérité.

- Radieuse, étincelante, très belle, adorable, chic, délicieuse, est-ce que j'ai assez de synonymes pour la décrire... non, gracieuse, séduisante, enivrante, ravissante, incomparable, splendide, resplendissante...

- Arrête ça, tu vas me faire rougir, lui dit Willow en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, lui répondit Alex avec un sourire de tombeur.

La musique se mit à raisonner dans la maison. Assez fort que Buffy, Willow et Alex ne s'entendait plus parler. Buffy décida d'aller chercher du punch pour tout le monde. Alex ne pouvait toujours pas détacher son regard de Willow. Plusieurs garçons passaient près d'elle, Alex pouvait les entendre chuchoter : « Qui est cette belle nana ? Tu la connais ? » « Elle est vachement bien roulée ! » Quelques-uns uns osaient s'approcher pour lui proposer de danser, mais avec le regard qu'Alex leur jetait, il faisait demi-tour assez rapidement. L'un d'eux osa s'approcher d'avantage, malgré les yeux qu'Alex lui faisait. C'était Sebastian. Il connaissait Alex et savait qu'il n'était pas méchant. Sebastian avait l'intention d'avoir Willow pour lui seul.

- Bonjour ma belle... Willow, c'est bien ton nom ?

- Oui c'est ça.

Buffy venait de revenir. Elle avait vu le petit manège de Sebastian et savait qu'Alex en était jaloux. Elle se demandait comment Sebastian avait reconnu Willow, même elle avait du mal à la reconnaître, elle ne voyait pas comment Sebastian, qui la connaissait à peine l'aurait reconnu.

- Comment connais-tu son nom ? dit Buffy en déposant les verres de punch sur la table.

- Nous sommes dans le même cours de sciences et comme Willow est connue pour son intelligence...

----------

Giles était entre deux rayons de livres, il continuait ses recherches. Il sentit quelqu'un près de lui, il releva la tête, voyant son reflet dans la vitrine devant lui : personne n'était là. Il se retourna puis sursauta en apercevant Angel derrière lui.

- AH !

- Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire peur.

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait peur... vous m'avez seulement fait sursauter.

- Je venais vous demander si vous saviez où était Buffy. J'ai fait un tour au Bronze, elle n'y était pas, puis au cimetière, je ne l'ai pas vue, j'ai même été passer devant chez elle, il n'y avait pas de lumière je n'ai pas osé frapper à la porte.

- Vous avez bien fait, je ne crois pas qu'elle était chez elle. Il y avait une soirée organisée pour tout le lycée.

- Ah... il aurait fallu que je la prévienne.

- Je peux vous demander la prévenir de quoi ?

- Il semblerait qu'il y aurait un démon qui se serait emparé du corps d'un élève du lycée, et ce démon lirait dans les pensées.

- Vous croyez qu'il serait dangereux ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Nous devrions l'avertir.

- Comment ?

- Elle a son beeper sur elle en ce moment, du moins, elle m'a dit qu'elle le porterait car je fais des recherches sur quelque chose qui serait sensé se produire bientôt.

- Vous ne croyez pas que ce quelque chose puisse être cet étudiant possédé ?

- Je n'y avais pas songé. Vous croyez que c'est cela ?

- Peut-être.

- Alors je vais la prévenir.

Giles se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de Buffy, suivi du numéro de la bibliothèque puis de leur code secret, ce code signifiait : « Rappelle-moi le plus vite possible. »

----------

Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy s'excusait à Alex, Sebastian et Willow. Elle devait trouver un téléphone. Elle en avait vu un, mais vu son emplacement, elle ne croyait pas entendre ce que Giles allait lui dire, la musique était beaucoup trop forte, elle allait devoir trouver un téléphone un peu plus loin de cette musique infernale. Elle s'aventura donc dans cette maison à plusieurs pièces. Elle ouvrit une porte, un couple était étendu sur le lit, elle s'excusa et referma la porte. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans cette demeure inconnue. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, tendit l'oreille, elle entendit des roucoulements derrière, elle abstint d'entrer. Elle continua donc sa recherche vers un téléphone. Elle descendit un escalier, puis s'approcha d'une porte, tendit l'oreille, rien ne se fit entendre. Elle ouvrit la porte avec discrétion, personne ne semblait se trouver dans la pièce. Elle tendit le bras pour trouver l'interrupteur qui allait illuminer la pièce. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle appuya dessus. La pièce s'éclaira tout d'un coup. Il n'y avait personne. Elle aperçut un téléphone sur un bureau. Elle s'empara de l'appareil puis composa le numéro de la bibliothèque. À peine une sonnerie plus tard, Giles décrochait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je viens de déranger deux ou trois couples en pleine action pour pouvoir vous appeler.

- Angel vient d'arriver ici.

- Vous voulez que je vienne ?

- Non, je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il m'a appris qu'un étudiant du lycée était possédé d'un démon lisant dans les pensées, j'ai cru qu'il serait bon de t'avertir.

- Il ne saurait pas qui est cet étudiant ?

- Non.

- Et est-il dangereux ce démon ?

- Nous n'en savons rien, mais nous croyons que ce démon pourrait être à l'origine de l'événement dont je vous ai parlé. Je continue mes recherches, Angel m'aidera. Si j'en sais plus je t'avertirai. Tu es avec Alex et Willow ?

- Ils sont au premier, ils discutent avec Sebastian, celui qui nous reçoit ici. Vous devriez voir la baraque que possède ce garçon, elle est tellement grande que je ne crois pas retrouver mon chemin vers Alex et Willow.

- Tu réussiras à retrouver ton chemin, tu possèdes un excellent sens de l'orientation. Tu devrais parler du démon à Alex et Willow.

- Oui, dès qu'Alex aura retroussé le nez de Sebastian.

- Retroussé le nez ? Mais... mais... de quoi parles-tu ?

- Ah! Rien, j'ai seulement un peu changé le look de Willow et je crois qu'Alex n'est pas indifférent à notre amie, Sebastian non plus, lui répondit Buffy en souriant.

- Encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Nous vous expliquerons.

- D'accord, sois prudente.

- Et oui, encore une fois, je devrai laisser ma vie privée de côté pour sauver la vie de centaines d'étudiants.

- C'est parce que tu es...

- Oui je sais, je suis la tueuse...

- Alors fais attention.

- Oui.

- Je te recontacte dès que j'en sais plus.

Giles raccrocha le téléphone.

- Ah les jeunes! Je ne les comprendrai jamais.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Angel.

- Ça semble compliqué. Buffy a changé le look de Willow et il semblerait qu'Alex serait intéressé, mais il y a un autre jeune homme qui est lui aussi intéressé par elle.

- Oh! Je vois.

- Revenons à nos moutons. Vous voulez bien m'aider à en savoir un peu plus sur ce démon ?

- Avec plaisir.

----------

Buffy déposa le combiné. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, referma la lumière puis sortit. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus de quel côté elle était venue. Elle allait devoir utiliser son merveilleux sens de l'orientation pour retrouver le cœur de la fête. Elle tendit l'oreille, elle entendait à peine la musique, elle devait être vraiment très loin, très creux dans cette somptueuse maison. Pendant qu'elle tentait de retrouver son chemin, elle se disait :

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas sorti dehors trouvé une cabine téléphonique ? Je n'aurais pas perdu une demi-heure pour trouver un téléphone, je suis sûre qu'il y en a un à deux pas d'ici. S'il rappelle, je saurai où aller, dehors. Je me demande si Alex a réussi à garder Willow, ce Sebastian, je le trouve très louche. Il ne mérite pas notre Willow. Ah! Peut-être devrais-je tourner à gauche, je n'ai rien à perdre. La musique commença à se faire un peu plus forte, je dois sûrement me rapprocher. Tous ces couloirs se ressemblent tellement.

----------

Un étage plus haut, Sebastian tentait de convaincre Willow de danser. Mais Willow n'arrivait pas à placer un mot, Alex refusait de laisser partir son amie. Willow était très touchée par ces excès d'attention, surtout de la part d'Alex. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller danser avec Sebastian. Elle préférait y aller avec son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi préfères-tu cet imbécile ? demanda Sebastian à Willow.

- Parce que cet imbécile la connaît beaucoup mieux qu'un petit fils de riche comme toi, lui répondit Alex.

- Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas parler ?

- Parce que je veux la protéger des pervers comme toi, lui répondit Alex tout en pensant que s'il laissait parler Willow, il n'avait aucune chance à côté de ce beau et riche jeune homme.

- Moi je crois que tu ne la laisses pas parler parce que tu as peur qu'elle accepte de venir danser avec moi, et qu'elle te laisse seul assis à ta table à boire ton punch comme un perdant.

Alex ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Willow prit la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je préférais l'un à l'autre. Mais... eh ! Ne parle pas à Alex de la sorte !

- Tu sais très bien qu'Alex ne s'intéressait pas à toi avant que Buffy ne t'arrange un peu.

Willow le savait et c'est ce qui la rendait triste. Elle ne répondit pas. Alex non plus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aimait Willow depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois au jardin d'enfant. Elle était assise dans un coin à sangloter, il s'était approché d'elle, elle lui avait alors confié pourquoi elle pleurait. Ils n'avaient que cinq ans, mais déjà Alex était attiré par cette petite fille si attachante. Ils avaient sorti ensemble quelques jours, mais Alex lui avait volé sa poupée Barbie, celle-ci lui en avait voulu et avait rompu. Lui, n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, il avait, pendant 11 ans, caché la vérité à son amie. Willow aussi l'aimait toujours, mais elle avait tellement honte de s'être fâché pour si peu, qu'elle n'osait pas le dire à Alex, croyant qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

----------

Buffy savait qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus car la musique devenait de plus en plus imposante. Elle savait que parfois le don qu'elle avait hérité à la naissance lui rendait les choses plus faciles. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus redevenir une fille normale, comme toutes les autres, si elle perdait ses pouvoirs, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer... Mais pour le moment, elle était très fière d'avoir ce don de tueuse, sans cela, elle serait sûrement encore en train de tourner en rond sans entendre la musique. À bien y penser, si elle n'était pas l'élue, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un téléphone pour contacter son observateur... elle était en train de faire la liste des avantages et des inconvénients d'être l'exécutrice. Si elle n'aurait pas été la tueuse, elle n'aurait sûrement jamais rencontré Angel, mais elle savait que leur relation était impossible, un vampire et une tueuse ne peuvent s'aimer, même si c'était le cas. Angel resterait beau et jeune toute sa vie... ou plutôt toute sa mort... car il était déjà mort, et elle, vieillirait, si elle ne mourait pas tuée par un vampire, un démon ou une autre créature. Mais elle ne devait pas songer à cela. Elle était déjà morte une fois, mais grâce à Alex, elle était revenue à la vie, mais elle n'était pas immortelle.

----------

Sebastian devenait de plus en plus insistant, il voulait vraiment danser avec Willow. Elle finit par accepter une seule danse, croyant qu'il ne reviendrait plus les déranger et qu'elle pourrait être enfin seule avec Alex.

- Allez viens, j'aimerais tellement danser avec toi, ne reste pas avec cet idiot, tu t'ennuieras tout le reste de la soirée.

- Je ne m'ennuierais pas, mais j'accepte de danser UNE SEULE danse avec toi, et j'aimerais que tu nous laisses tranquille après.

- Une danse me fera entièrement plaisir, mais après cette danse tu ne voudras plus retourner voir ce crétin, tu préféreras rester avec moi.

- On verra bien, dit Willow tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

Alex les regardait se diriger vers la piste de danse. « Il a raison, elle ne voudra plus revenir avec moi, et maintenant je suis seul. Mais où est partie Buffy ? »

À ce moment, Cordelia passa près de lui, suivie d'Harmony et de sa petite bande. Elle ne manqua pas de faire passer Alex pour un imbécile.

- Tu es seul ? Tes amies t'ont abandonné, pas étonnant. J'ai vu que tu draguais une fille, tu n'as pas de chance... s'attaquer à la copine de Sebastian.

- Ce n'est pas sa copine, lui fit remarquer Alex, c'était seulement Willow.

- Willow ? Non, ça ne se peut pas.

- Je te dis que si.

- Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sebastian préfère danser avec cette petite perdante plutôt qu'avec moi. Un beau et riche jeune homme, ça ne peut être qu'avec moi.

- Tu ne serais pas jalouse de Willow par hasard ?

- Non, je dis seulement que ce Sebastian n'a aucun goût. Je ne serais jamais jalouse de cette petite nullité.

- Pourquoi tu parles de Willow comme si elle n'était rien ?

- Elle n'est rien.

- Alors pourquoi croyais-tu que c'était la copine de Sebastian avant de savoir que c'était elle ?

- Euh... Je ne croyais pas que c'était Willow, Willow n'a aucun style et cette fille semblait être bien vêtu, mais je vois que ce n'était que Willow, ses vêtements ne sont sûrement pas griffés.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Cordelia en avait assez, elle fit signe à ses caniches de la suivre et partit.

----------

Buffy avait trouvé une porte de sortie, elle ne savait pas, comment elle s'y était rendue, mais elle y était. Devait-elle sortir ici ou rebrousser chemin ? Elle décida de sortir. Cette porte menait au garage, un immense garage avec au moins sept voitures. Elle repéra la porte pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Elle était à l'autre bout du garage. « Ça va me prendre environ dix minutes pour me rendre à cette foutue porte ! Pourquoi les forces de l'ombre ne peuvent pas me laisser m'amuser au moins une soirée par année ? » Elle entreprit de s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible pour aller retrouver ses amis. Ça ne lui prit pas plus de deux minutes. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle retrouva sans peine la porte qu'elle avait traversée une ou deux heures plus tôt. Elle regarda dans la rue, pour voir s'il y avait un téléphone public non loin de là, elle ne s'était pas trompée, juste en face se trouvait une cabine téléphonique. Elle retraversa la porte et se dirigea vers Alex qui était assis seul à la même place qu'elle l'avait laissé avec Willow et Sebastian.

----------

Giles et Angel étaient assis en silence dans la bibliothèque. Tout à coup, Giles se leva puis lu : « Le démon Garabak peut lire dans les pensées, à tous les siècles il s'empare du corps d'un jeune homme extrêmement riche, pour se bâtir une fortune... »

- Pourquoi cherche-t-il la richesse ? demanda Angel

- Je me le demande.

Il continua sa lecture : « Il recherche une jeune femme d'environ seize ans pour la féconder pour ainsi perpétuer sa race. En fécondant une personne de race humaine, il pourra plus facilement infiltrer les humains, pour ainsi envahir le monde. »

- Est-ce que vous savez si c'est pour bientôt ?

- Non... euh... attendez un instant... la dernière fois que s'est produit une chose semblable serait en... oh... juin 1897.

- Alors c'est bien de ça qu'il est question. Je crois que nous devrions avertir Buffy.

- Oui, c'est plus dangereux que ce que l'on pensait.

Il se précipita sur le téléphone.

----------

Le beeper de Buffy se mit à vibrer. Elle le regarda, le code 911 était inscrit, ce qui signifiait « Dépêche-toi c'est urgent.

- Ah flûte ! Je viens de retrouver mon chemin... Il y a une cabine dehors, allons-y ma grande, je reviendrai voir mon cher ami dans quelques minutes.

Elle retourna à l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone, entra dans la cabine, chercha une pièce de monnaie...

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une seule petite pièce... ah ah ! J'en ai une.

Elle introduisit la pièce dans la machine puis composa le numéro et attendit. Une seconde plus tard, Giles lui disait ce qu'il avait trouvé.

- Buffy, j'ai quelques informations sur ce qui va se passer, le démon choisit un jeune homme extrêmement riche et entreprend de trouver une jeune femme de ton âge pour la féconder pour ensuite perpétuer sa race.

- Ah non ! Et ne me dites pas que c'est ce soir qu'il part à la recherche de sa compagne.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais vérifie quand même, une fête de lycée est un endroit propice pour faire la rencontre d'adolescentes.

- D'accord, j'entre à l'intérieur tout de suite et je veille à ce que ce démon ne gâche pas la fête.

- Fais attention.

- Oui au revoir.

----------

Giles reposa le combiné puis, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée, releva la tête. Mais l'expression sur son visage révélait son inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Angel.

- Je viens de me rappeler que Buffy m'a dit que cet élève, Sebastian, avait une demeure immense, elle croyait ne pas être capable de retrouver son chemin tellement la maison est grande. Ce garçon est extrêmement riche, et d'après Buffy, il semble intéressé par Willow.

- Willow ? Oh non.... Pas notre Willow ?

- Nous devrions aller les rejoindre.

- Le plus vite possible.

----------

Buffy retourna vers la maison, puis voyant Alex encore assis seul, se dirigea vers lui.

- Je suis de retour, où est Willow ?

- Elle danse avec ce fils de riche.

- Elle danse avec Sebastian ? Tu l'as laissé faire ?

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Elle lui a dit qu'elle lui accorderait une danse. Je n'étais pas pour lui dire : « Non tu restes avec moi ». Ah que vais-je faire ? Ça te dirait de danser un peu.

- Ouais pourquoi pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse puis se mirent à danser. Alex regardait toujours vers Willow.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à danser ?

- Je n'ai aucune chance à côté de Sebastian.

- Tu aimes Willow, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je peux te confier un secret ?

- Vas-y, vide-toi le cœur.

- Je connais Willow depuis que nous avons cinq ans. J'ai toujours été attiré par elle, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Maintenant je crois que je l'ai perdu.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Parce que je crois qu'elle ne m'aime plus.

- Tu devrais aller lui dire ce que tu viens de me raconter. Va la reprendre, tu la mérites plus que ce Sebastian à la noix. Je vais même me sacrifier. Je vais aller danser avec lui, tu pourras alors danser avec elle.

- Tu vas m'aider ? Tu ferais ça ? Toi tu es une vraie amie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Sebastian et Willow. Alex se tenait derrière Sebastian, celui-ci s'excusa à Willow et se retourna pour dire à Alex de partir, que ce n'était pas la peine de venir la reprendre. C'est alors que Buffy entra en jeu. Elle prit Sebastian par le bras et lui proposa de danser, elle fit alors un clin d'œil à Alex, qui se précipita vers Willow. Mais monsieur Sebastian n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il repoussa Buffy, puis se jeta sur Alex :

- Tu ne lui as jamais dit alors je ne vois pas pourquoi lui dirais-tu seulement aujourd'hui, après onze ans ?

- Comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça... je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne !

Buffy comprit alors ce qui se passait. Alex était en train de se faire manipuler, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Sebastian le devinait avant même qu'il ne dise ou fasse quelque chose. Buffy devait prévenir Alex... et Willow. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'éloigner Sebastian quelques instants. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée, il ne pouvait pas dire non à Willow...

Elle se dirigea en douceur vers Willow et lui expliqua ce qu'il arrivait.

- Willow, je dois t'expliquer quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Giles a trouvé quelque chose concernant l'événement dont il nous a parlé cet après-midi.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- Tu peux me laisser parler sans m'interrompre s'il te plaît, c'est très important.

- Je m'excuse.

- Giles a découvert qu'il y a un démon qui a envahi le corps d'un jeune étudiant riche et il cherche une fille de seize ans pour la féconder.

- Ok...

- Je crois que ce démon est... Sebastian.

- Euh... Tu crois que Sebastian est possédé par ce démon...

- Et j'ai peur pour toi, vu qu'il cherche une fille pour la féconder.

- Mais... ça ne se peut pas... euh...

- Je sais c'est un peu épeurant, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Je vais essayer de parler avec Alex, nous allons faire croire à Sebastian que moi et Alex sortons ensemble, mais il faudra le croire vraiment pour ne pas qu'il lise en nous. Nous nous assoirons tous les quatre à une table, puis tu lui demanderas d'aller chercher du punch pour tout le monde. Ensuite je vous expliquerai ce que je compte faire.

- Toi et Alex, moi et Sebastian, aller chercher du punch, d'accord, j'essaierai.

- Espérons que mon plan marche sinon je devrai utiliser la méthode forte.

Les filles s'approchèrent d'Alex et Sebastian. Buffy leur dit de se calmer un peu. Elle s'approcha d'Alex et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Tandis que Willow éloignait Sebastian.

- Je vais faire comme si tu étais mon petit ami, tu ne dois penser à rien, sauf à moi, parce que Sebastian peut savoir tout ce que tu penses. Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, pour le moment, tu dois faire comme si nous sortions ensemble.

- Euh... d'accord...

Puis Buffy prit la main de son ami puis s'adressant à Sebastian et Willow, nous allons nous asseoir, vous venez avec nous ?

- Je préfère danser... dit Sebastian.

- Rien ne nous empêche de se reposer un peu, le coupa Willow, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce que Buffy venait de lui dire.

- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Buffy et Alex étaient déjà installés à une table, Willow et Sebastian vinrent les rejoindre. Buffy caressait la main d'Alex. Sebastian se mit à se poser des questions.

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Oui, ça ne fait pas très longtemps, lui répondit Buffy, seulement une semaine.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... euh... oubliez ça, dit Sebastian.

Il se demandait pourquoi Alex voulait inviter Willow, pourquoi Willow voulait séduire Alex ainsi que pourquoi Buffy avait aidé Willow à séduire Alex, mais voyant que tout tournait à son avantage, il se tut.

- Sebastian, tu voudrais aller nous chercher du punch s'il te plaît, demanda Willow.

- Avec plaisir, ma belle.

Sebastian s'éloigna des trois amis. Buffy en profita pour expliquer rapidement à Alex ce qui se passait.

- Je suppose qu'un autre démon vient d'envahir Sunnydale.

- Exact, Alex, écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît. Sebastian est possédé d'un démon lisant dans les pensées, il doit trouver une fille de notre âge pour la féconder pour pouvoir envahir le monde. Nous devons éloigner Willow de ce monstre. Voici le plan, j'essaierai de séduire Sebastian, je vais l'inviter à danser en espérant qu'il accepte, sinon Willow devra m'aider à l'éloigner d'elle. Lorsque je partirai danser avec lui, toi, Alex, tu sortiras Willow d'ici et tu iras chercher Giles, il est avec Angel à la bibliothèque, tu leur diras ce qui arrive et tu resteras avec Willow. Giles et Angel viendront m'aider à sortir tout le monde d'ici et à se débarrasser du démon.

- Devras-tu le tuer ? demanda Willow.

- Je ne sais pas... Vous avez compris ? Et en aucun cas vous ne devez penser à ce que l'on va faire, n'oubliez jamais qu'il sait tout ce que vous pensez.

Sebastian revenait avec le punch.

- Il revient. J'espère que vous avez compris.

Buffy reprit alors la main d'Alex. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'il avait rencontré Buffy mais maintenant ça lui importait peu, il désirait être avec Willow, seulement avec elle.

Sebastian s'approchait. Buffy demanda à Alex s'il voulait danser un peu, celui-ci accepta et ils laissèrent Sebastian et Willow seuls quelques instants, Alex s'inquiétait pour elle. Il en fit part à Buffy.

- On ne devrait pas la laisser seul avec ce malade.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous retournons à la table dans quelques secondes, je voulais simplement que tu m'aides à faire fonctionner mon plan.

Buffy lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait faire pour convaincre Sebastian de danser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy revenait de la piste de danse, avec un air très mécontent.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu voulais danser si tu ne veux pas ?! cria Buffy à Alex qui la suivait.

- Je ne voulais pas te déplaire... ma chérie, répondit son ami.

- Tu ne t'y aies pas vraiment pris de la bonne façon, ton but n'a pas été atteint mon pauvre, tu m'as vraiment déçue.

- Je suis désolé, tu sais que je ne suis pas un très bon danseur.

Buffy et Alex continuaient de se disputer. Willow se demandait ce qui se passait.

Sebastian et elle regardait ce qui semblait être une scène de rupture.

Buffy se retourna vers Willow et lui demanda :

- Je peux t'emprunter Sebastian pour une danse ou deux ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas, lui répondit Willow.

- Tu veux bien Sebastian, dit Buffy en se retournant vers lui.

- Seulement si Willow me promet qu'elle dansera avec moi après.

- Si Willow n'y voit pas d'objection...

- Euh... d'accord, répondit Willow, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

- D'accord, nous revenons après cette danse, dit Buffy à ses deux amis, en leur faisant un petit signe de la main et en entraînant Sebastian avec elle vers la piste de danse. C'était le signal. Ils devaient rester quelques secondes puis partir en vitesse chercher Giles et Angel.

Willow regarda la piste remplie de danseurs. Quand Sebastian eut regardé ailleurs, elle s'enfuit avec Alex.

----------

Giles conduisait son vieux bazou. Angel était assis près de lui et marmonnait que la voiture de l'observateur n'était bonne que pour la ferraille. Giles ignorait ses commentaires, tant que sa voiture le conduisait là où il voulait, c'était parfait pour lui. Ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Sebastian, Giles avait été chercher l'adresse au secrétariat, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir où se trouvait cette maison. Il conduisait très lentement pour pouvoir voir le numéro de porte de chaque maison. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut l'immense maison du quartier.

- Ça doit être ici.

- J'imagine, répliqua Angel. Il y a de la musique et beaucoup de monde, il y a sûrement une fête ici, vous ne pensez pas Giles ?

- Ah! Ah! Très drôle.

- Je suis drôle.

Giles le regarda en souriant, puis arrêta le moteur de sa vieille bagnole. Il sortit de cette voiture qui était près de tomber en morceaux. Angel était déjà sorti... Il se dirigeait vers la gigantesque demeure lorsqu'il vit Alex et Willow sortir à la hâte.

- Salut Willow, dit Angel, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Willow ne semblait avoir rien entendu. Elles continuaient de courir, se faisant traîner par Alex.

- Willow ? cria à nouveau Angel.

Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour que Willow puisse l'entende.

- Je me demande pourquoi ils partent si vite, dit Giles. J'espère que Sebastian n'a pas commencé à...

- Je ne crois pas qu'il commencerait avec autant de monde autour. Vous savez comment faire sortir cette bête du corps de ce pauvre jeune homme ?

- J'ai trouvé une formule, lorsqu'on l'aura récité le démon deviendra réel, je veux dire en chair et en os, il sera probablement dangereux, il faudra faire sortir tout le monde.

- Pendant que vous réciterez cette formule, je m'occuperai de faire sortir les jeunes.

- Il faut trouver Buffy.

- Allons-y.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la grande demeure. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils aperçurent Buffy qui dansait avec Sebastian. Angel était jaloux et ça se voyait très bien. Il était jaloux de tous les garçons qui s'approchaient de Buffy depuis qu'il avait vu Buffy danser avec Alex un soir au Bronze, pour le rendre jaloux.

- Que fait-elle à danser avec ce minable ? demanda Angel.

- Je suppose qu'elle le distrayait le temps qu'Alex et Willow se sauvent.

- Je suppose, oui...

- Commencez à sortir les jeunes d'ici.

Angel se déplaçait de table en table en disant à tout le monde de sortir. Personne ne l'écoutait évidemment, le croyant fou. Il réfléchissait. Et eu une idée. Il chercha un détecteur de fumée, lorsqu'il en trouva un, il sortit une allumette de sa poche puis la passa devant la machine. Le bruit retentit dans toute la maison. Il alla vers le micro du DJ et dit : « Il y a le feu à l'étage, vous devez sortir immédiatement, les pompiers sont en route. » Tout le monde sortait en courant. Sebastian voulait sortir, mais Buffy avait deviné le manège d'Angel.

----------

Willow avait du mal à courir, Alex la traînait par le bras, il voulait la protéger, mais Willow avait mal au pied, elle n'avait jamais couru dans la rue chaussée de talons hauts.

- Alex, attends quelques instants, j'ai terriblement mal aux pieds.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Mais je ne peux plus marcher, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds sont en feu.

Alex s'approcha de Willow et regarda ses pieds.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tes pieds ne brûlent pas, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Alex !

- Enlève tes souliers, tu pourras courir plus facilement, sinon je peux te porter.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il sera nécessaire de me porter Alex, mais merci quand même.

Elle s'appuya sur Alex, puis enleva ses chaussures.

- Tu es prête à repartir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il nous rattrape.

- Il n'a pas l'air de nous suivre, fit remarquer Willow.

- Ne prenons pas de chance, s'il te plaît. Allez vite, allons à la bibliothèque.

Ils repartirent à courir. Willow était contente qu'Alex veule la protéger comme ça.

----------

Sebastian voulait trouver Willow et sortir de là. Buffy essaya de le convaincre que Willow et Alex devaient sûrement déjà être sortis. Mais il voulait aller la rejoindre. C'est alors qu'Angel se planta devant eux.

- Bonsoir Buffy.

- Euh... salut.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu... tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Eh oh ! s'écria Sebastian. Tu ne sortais pas avec Alex ?

- Alex ? demanda Angel à Buffy.

- Je n'ai jamais sorti avec Alex, Sebastian, c'est Willow qui sort avec lui. Tu ne te souviens pas, on t'a tout dit tout à l'heure ?

- Je vous ai vu danser, vous tenir la main, vous disputez. Je n'ai pas rêvé... Eh! Mais Willow est avec moi, pas avec lui.

- Je crois que non, dit Angel.

Pendant ce temps, Giles récitait la formule pour que Sebastian redevienne lui-même et que Garabak soit libéré pour que Buffy puisse le tuer.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison, excepté Angel, Buffy, Giles et Sebastian. Même les couples dans les chambres étaient sortis. Il n'y avait plus de musique. On entendait seulement la discussion de Sebastian, Buffy et Angel, et Giles récitant sa formule.

Sebastian essayait de savoir ce que mijotait ces trois écervelés, il n'était pas capable de savoir ce que Buffy pensait, il croyait qu'elle était une pauvre cloche sans cervelle. Giles étant trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées, il se tourna vers Angel. Mais il était un vampire, on ne peut pas lire dans les pensées d'un vampire, c'est comme un miroir, les pensées sont là mais ne se reflètent pas. Il ne comprenait pas, il se disait qu'un mec comme Angel ne pouvait pas être comme Buffy, un sans cervelle. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, une sensation bizarre dans son estomac. Le rituel commençait à faire effet. Le démon en lui résistait pour rester dans son corps, mais il ne réussit pas. Une grosse créature de deux mètres se dressa près du corps de Sebastian qui s'effondrait. Angel alla vers Sebastian pour le hisser hors de là pendant que Buffy s'occupait de Garabak.

----------

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, Willow s'effondra sur une chaise. Alex demanda alors :

- Où sont Giles et Angel ?

- Je crois avoir vu Angel sortir de la voiture de Giles lorsque nous sommes partis de là-bas.

- Ils doivent déjà y être alors.

- Sûrement.

- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas rester ici, s'il nous a suivi et qu'il entre dans la bibliothèque, il te verra tout de suite.

- Tu as raison.

- Va dans le bureau de Giles.

Willow obéit immédiatement à son meilleur ami. Il alla vérifier s'il ne les avait pas suivis, puis alla rejoindre sa protégée dans le bureau de Giles. Il se sentait important, il devait prendre soin d'elle, veiller sur elle.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, il vit Willow assit par terre qui sanglotait. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en s'assoyant près d'elle.

- Je me rends compte que je n'attire que les démons : Moloch, le démon sur Internet, et maintenant Sebastian, un démon qui lit dans les pensées..., dit Willow en s'appuyant sur lui pour pleurer. Jamais personne ne m'a aimé... et jamais personne ne m'aimera... à part peut-être d'autres créatures surnaturelles.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Elle continuait de pleurer.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Si ça te fait du bien, lui dit-il en lui frottant le dos, continue de pleurer, je reste là près de toi. Tu peux même te moucher sur ma belle chemise si tu veux.

Il voulait la faire rire un peu, il ne réussit qu'à lui faire décrocher un petit sourire, puis elle continua à verser quelques larmes.

----------

Ce démon était quelque peu plus grand que Buffy. Elle avait combattu beaucoup de démons, mais aucun n'était aussi grand... pas jusqu'à présent.

Buffy n'avait aucun pieu, ni d'épée, rien pour se défendre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à emporter ne serait-ce qu'un petit pieu bien aiguisé ? Elle n'y avait absolument pas pensé, elle n'avait pensé qu'à rendre Willow attirante aux yeux d'Alex. Ce Sebastian avait gâché ça. Buffy resta surprise lorsqu'elle vu que Giles avait pensé à tout. Il avait un beau grand sac rempli d'armes... Elle se dirigea vers lui pendant que le démon essayait de retrouver un peu ses esprits. Elle s'empara d'abord d'une arbalète et de trois carreaux. Elle s'approcha de lui, il était de dos. Elle lui envoya un carreau dans le dos. Il ne vacilla même pas. Il se retourna. Buffy lui lança alors un autre carreau, mais cette fois-ci entre les deux yeux, ou pourrait-on dire les trois yeux. Et oui, il en avait trois. Buffy ne le trouvait pas très attirant.

- Hé toi ! Tu ne pourrais pas fermer un de tes trois yeux pour que ce soit un peu moins dégoûtant, peut-être pourrais-tu te trouver quelqu'un plus facilement.

Il ne lui restait qu'un carreau. Mais comme ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner très fort, elle décida de viser le cœur pour le dernier carreau, à peine eut-elle lâcher le carreau qu'elle laissa tomber l'arbalète pour aller chercher une épée. Giles lui en lança une avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'approcher. Elle pouvait compter sur lui quand elle devait combattre une créature monstrueuse.

Garabak a été plus vite qu'elle. Il lui fit perdre son épée. Elle sauta sur ses épaules et le fit tournoyer. Elle fut projetée sur un mur. Garabak était un peu étourdi, elle en profita pour reprendre son épée et la faire pivoter autour de lui. L'épée effleura le démon à plusieurs endroits, une main tomba par terre, ainsi qu'une oreille et un bout d'épaule. C'est alors que, voyant que Buffy n'arrivait pas à l'abattre, Angel empoigna une épée dans le sac de Giles puis se jeta sur Garabak. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu venir. Lorsqu'il sentit Angel lui sauter dessus, il se retourna. Buffy en profita pour lui planter son épée dans le dos, à l'endroit du cœur. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en avait un mais elle savait que ça le tuerait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, pendant qu'il attrapait Angel par la gorge et serrait. Angel se débattait. Garabak tomba alors, l'entraînant avec lui. Garabak était mort, mais ses mains étaient toujours refermées sur le cou d'Angel. Buffy se précipita sur Angel, lui dégagea le cou puis l'étreignit pendant près de dix minutes. Angel savait qu'il avait passé près de tomber en poussière, si Buffy n'avait pas tué Garabak c'était lui qui allait mourir la tête tranchée. Après quelques minutes, ils se dirigèrent vers Giles, qui essayait de réveiller Sebastian.

----------

- Tu veux danser avec moi ? demanda Alex à son amie, pensant lui changer les idées. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de t'inviter à le faire ce soir.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras, puis garda le silence quelques secondes, ensuite il lui dit :

- Willow, je me rappelle le jardin d'enfants, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu sanglotais dans un coin, j'ai été te voir et puis tu m'as confié avoir brisé un crayon jaune, tu ne voulais pas en parler à la monitrice parce que tu avais peur de te faire disputer. Tu en as pourtant parlé à moi, tu ne savais pas si j'allais te trahir, tu ne me connaissais pas, mais tu m'as fait confiance. Je t'ai alors pris dans mes bras, et je t'ai serré aussi fort que je le pouvais, je ne voulais plus te quitter. Ce jour-là, je me suis rendu compte que jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de toi. Nous ne nous sommes jamais quitté depuis ce jour. Et je réalise aujourd'hui, que depuis des années, je refuse de voir la vérité en face, tu es la fille de mes rêves, celle que j'aimerai toute ma vie. Celle qui peut me comprendre, me faire rire, celle à qui je peux tout dire, celle qui est toujours là pour moi et qui me console lorsque ça ne va pas. Je suis sûr que tu serais prête à me protéger comme je le fais, malgré ta petite taille. Tu es la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue, tu es si merveilleuse, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu te dire ces mots... J'ai été attiré par la petite fille qui sanglotait au jardin d'enfants, et maintenant je suis attiré par la petite rouquine avec qui je traîne tous les jours, ma meilleure amie. J'ai failli te perdre une fois, je ne referai pas la même erreur une autre fois. Je dois te le dire, Willow je t'aime.

Willow attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'Alex l'aimait encore. Elle s'était arrêtée de danser et le regardait dans les yeux, elle voyait l'amour qui y brillait. Puis ses yeux se remplirent d'eau, en voyant cela les yeux d'Alex se remplirent automatiquement d'eau, une larme coula sur la joue d'Alex. Willow l'essuya aussitôt. Ils restèrent tous deux à se regarder en silence. Elle se rapprocha de lui. C'est alors qu'il posa une main derrière sa tête et joignit leurs visages, il lui effleura les lèvres avec les siennes, puis les pressa fermement mais avec tendresse. Willow soupira lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Le baiser était parfait. Après ce doux baiser, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ils étaient tous deux debout, ne pouvant détacher leur regard de celui de l'autre.

- Je t'aime aussi, finit par dire Willow, les yeux rempli de larmes de joie.

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, ce baiser dura plus longtemps que le précédent, ils savaient maintenant qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux, leur amour était réciproque.

----------

Le combat était terminé. Ils devaient se débarrasser du vieux corps pas très beau qui traînait sur la piste de danse. Angel et Buffy avaient tous deux une force impressionnante, parce qu'Angel était un vampire et Buffy l'élue. Ils transportèrent le corps hors de la maison, pendant que Giles essayait toujours de réanimer Sebastian. Angel et Buffy cachèrent le corps dans un gros buisson non loin de là et repartirent chercher Giles.

----------

À la bibliothèque, les deux tourtereaux attendaient le retour de Giles et Buffy. Alex ne voulait pas partir sans savoir si le démon était bien éliminé. Ils se couchèrent sur une table en attendant. Alex était couché sur le dos, Willow à côté de lui, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine, et ils s'enlaçaient.

----------

Giles repartait vers sa vieille bagnole. Angel raccompagnait Buffy jusque chez elle. Il était très tard. Personne ne pensa à Alex et Willow à la bibliothèque, tout le monde rentrait chez eux. Une fois Buffy et Angel reparti, Giles restait dans sa voiture, il essayait de se remettre de toute cette aventure. Il devait aller chercher quelques trucs à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer. Il n'avait pas pensé que Alex et Willow étaient partis à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa bibliothèque, il vit les deux jeunes étendus sur la table, il ne voulut pas les réveiller. Il allait les laisser dormir et reviendrait dans plusieurs heures. Il leur laissa un mot: « Bonjour, je suis passé chercher quelques trucs puis je rentre à la maison, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de vous laisser dormir après la soirée que vous avez passée. Je reviendrai tôt demain matin. Bonne Nuit. Giles. » Il alla chercher ce pourquoi il était venu, et repartit en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte.

Le lendemain matin, Giles revenait à la bibliothèque. Il regarda en direction de la table où était couchés Alex et Willow. Ils étaient dans la même position que la veille. Il s'approcha pour voir s'ils allaient bien. Alex ronflait si fort, il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter pour lui. Willow souriait dans son sommeil. Ils avaient l'air tellement bien, qu'il s'abstint de les réveiller.

Alex et Willow rêvaient de leur soirée d'hier. Ils ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi bien, ils étaient couchés sur une table mais rien ne pouvait gâcher la sensation qu'ils avaient d'être étendus l'un contre l'autre.

Giles était appuyé contre le comptoir et lisait la Gazette. Buffy entra en lui demandant s'il savait où étaient Alex et Willow. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés de la nuit. Giles se recula, laissant voir la table à la jeune fille.

- Oh ! Je vois que leur soirée s'est bien terminée.

- Je crois qu'ils nous attendaient. Je suis venu hier soir, j'ai préféré les laisser dormir.

- Je les avais complètement oubliés après la bataille. Comment ai-je pu être si cloche?

- Personne n'a pensé à eux, cette bataille a été si exténuante.

- Euh... Giles ? Il n'y aurait pas une caméra de surveillance dans la bibliothèque par hasard ?

- Tu ne regarderas pas cette cassette sans avoir l'autorisation et d'Alex, et de Willow.

- S'il vous plaît, Giles.

- Non.

Willow se retourna sur le côté, suivie de près par le corps de son ami. C'est alors qu'Alex ouvrit les yeux. Il entendait Buffy et Giles parler mais il ne voulait pas se lever, il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible à côté de SA Willow. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille puis lui donna un baiser sur la tête. Willow se réveilla, elle se retourna puis regarda Alex dans les yeux, elle espérait que tout ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Elle vit alors dans les yeux d'Alex, l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, l'amour qu'il lui avait témoigné la veille.

- Salut vous deux, dit Buffy, en voyant que ses amis étaient réveillés.

- Salut Buffy, répondirent Alex et Willow à l'unisson.

- Vous avez passé une belle soirée ?

- Euh... on peut dire ça, lui répondit Willow.

- Alors tu as fait ta demande, dit Buffy en regardant Alex.

Alex rougit. Willow se retourna et le prit dans ses bras.

- En quelque sorte, lui répondit son ami.

- Bon, je ne pourrai rien en tirer de cette soirée.

- Euh... Vous avez réussi à chasser ce démon demanda Willow?

- Oui...

- Et Sebastian va bien ?

- Je suis désolée, il n'a pas survécu.

- Il semble qu'il est très éprouvant d'être l'hôte d'un démon, intervint Giles.

- Oh! C'est dommage.

- Oui, tu essaies de changer de sujet? Tu ne veux pas que je sache? Giles ? Je peux voir cette cassette, j'ai l'impression que je ne saurai rien d'eux.

- Cassette ? Quelle cassette ? interrogea Willow.

- La caméra de surveillance, répondit Giles, Buffy aimerait savoir... Mais je veux qu'elle ait votre autorisation.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, dit Willow.

- Euh... si Willow veut, je veux bien, rajouta Alex.

- Alors, vous me donnez cette cassette ?

- Je veux la voir moi aussi, je veux savoir si je n'ai pas rêvé, dit Willow.

- Si tu as rêvé, alors j'ai rêvé aussi, rajouta Alex.

Pendant que Giles préparait la télévision, Alex et Willow se bécotaient sur la table. Buffy leur dit :

- Vous savez que si vous sortez ensemble, plus rien ne sera pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'y avais pas songé, répondit Willow.

Alex ne voulait pas répondre, depuis le temps qu'il voulait être avec Willow, il ne voulait pas dire une connerie pour tout gâcher.

- Vous devriez peut-être y penser. Je ne dis pas que vous ne devez pas sortir ensemble...

Alex regardait Willow, elle avait un air bizarre, elle réfléchissait. Il lui donna un bec sur le front.

- La télévision est prête, intervint Giles.

Ils s'installèrent devant l'appareil. Après avoir regardé la soirée d'hier, Buffy avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Alex pouvait être si romantique.

- Je devrais partir, dit Willow, ma mère doit s'inquiéter.

- La mienne aussi, rajouta Alex.

Les deux amis partirent main dans la main.

- J'espère que ça marchera pour eux, ils ont l'air tellement heureux, dit Buffy en s'adressant à Giles.

----------

Alex et Willow n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche durant tout le trajet. Avant d'arriver devant la maison des Harris, Willow s'assit sur un muret.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Alex.

- Je crois que nous devrions parler, Alex.

- Parler de quoi ? De ce que Buffy a dit ? Non mais tu ne crois pas que...

- Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié Alex, j'ai rêvé toute ma vie que tu sois amoureux de moi, mais je me rends compte que je préfère garder notre amitié intacte que de la détruire par notre amour.

Il s'assit près d'elle.

- Willow, je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi, on ne peut pas nier tout ce que l'on ressent l'un envers l'autre.

- Alex, c'est difficile pour moi aussi, mais tu sais que si ça ne se passe pas bien, notre amitié ne sera plus jamais comme avant, et je préfère perdre ton amour plutôt que ton amitié.

Alex avait envie de pleurer.

- Tu veux dire que... Willow, non...

- Je t'aime Alex, mais on ne peut pas.

- Mais si on peut, c'est nous qui décidons de ce que nous faisons de notre vie.

Willow se mit à pleurer. Alex la prit dans ses bras.

- Je... euh... non... pourquoi... je... je... je t'aime Will.

- Je t'aime aussi Alex.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

- Tu sais que je t'aimerai toujours Alex et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

- Je sais, et c'est pareil pour moi.

Alex s'approcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Willow recula. Elle en avait envie, mais elle savait que plus ils s'embrasseraient, plus il serait difficile pour eux de reprendre une vie normale en oubliant ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on oublie tout ça, demanda Alex.

- C'est ce que nous devrions faire, je ne l'oublierai probablement jamais, mais nous devons faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Jamais je n'oublierai cette soirée Will. Jamais je n'oublierai, combien tu étais belle et combien je t'aime..

- Arrête Alex, dit alors Willow en fondant en larmes.

- Ok, j'arrête, mais n'oublie pas cette soirée, je t'en supplie, je veux que l'on puisse en parler quand on sera plus vieux, quand on sera à nouveau ensemble.

- Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Les deux amis se prirent dans leurs bras et continuèrent leur chemin vers la maison du garçon.

Il prit son air de meilleur ami imbécile et lui dit :

- Tu veux entrer manger quelque chose, tu appelleras ta mère et j'irai même te reconduire après le repas.

- D'accord, lui répondit son amie. J'espère que tu ne te feras pas disputer trop fort, sinon je me sentirai très mal.

- N'est pas peur, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la maison en faisant des blagues, comme deux meilleurs amis.


End file.
